When the Millenium Falcon stopped at Jakku
by elipotter18
Summary: Ben and his family have gone to Jakku and while there, Ben gets lost! Luckily, he finds a friendly tour guide in Rey herself! The two finally manage to make it back with nothing but a huge appetite. But during this time, the two have bonded. With such different lives, will they ever meet again? Or are they more alike than different?


**Hi! Yes, I know what you'll be thinking by the time you finish this story! Wait a second... I thought there was a ten year difference with Ben and Rey! And I'm pretty sure there is. I know there is. Around ten years, anyway. That's an estimate. But, for the sake of my story here, audience, Ben and Rey are both in the 5-7 age range, at least for this chapter.**

The Millenium Falcon came to a stop with a smooth landing. Ben Solo, who had lay propped up on his elbow for hours that day, just staring out the window, leaped up and fell neatly to his feet.

"We're here!" he screamed gleefully, blowing his dark curls from his face.

"Yes, we are! Are you ready, tough guy?" Han Solo strode out of the cockpit to find Leia scooping up their son and brushing the fringe from his forehead.

"For a long, long time!" Ben replied, hopping out of his mother's lap to follow his dad out of the ship.

Leia stared after him, a little smile on her face, her eyes a bit sad. Her little boy was growing up! Leia wasn't one to be all sentimental, and with the horrors of war imprinted in her mind, it was hard to find anything more troubling, but still. Her Ben was her Ben. And she loved him.

Ben paused just outside the doorway, his shoulders shooting up towards his ears. Slowly, he turned on his heel in a well practiced turn. With his eyes twinkling, he blew his mother a kiss.

"You coming or what, kid?" Han called from outside.

"Uh huh!" And Ben scurried out after him, the door sliding closed.

Outside, the sun shone down on them and for a second Ben had to stop- feeling a little woozy.

"Yeah, it's a hot planet…" Han Solo nodded down at his little son, fanning himself with a book he'd found lying around.

Ben stuck out his tongue.

"Manners, manners!" Han reached down and tickled him.

Ben squealed and tried to run, but his father was too quick for him, throwing him up into the air, and then catching him at the last minute.

"Come on, mini-me. We've got to get moving or your mother will start worrying…" he paused, a very Han-like smirk on his face. "And we both don't want that, right, little man?"

Ben nodded with a laugh. "So what's first, father?" he asked.

"First, _son…_ " Han said, stressing the formal name with a roll of his eyes. "We have to swing by an old friend's of mine. He lives in a pretty messed up part of the planet… you'll have to stick close to me- got it? No wandering."

"I never wander!" Ben protested, stomping a booted foot and raising dust and sand. Coughing, he waved it away and waited for his father's response, eyes flashing indignance.

"Yeah huh…" Han said sarcastically, walking away with an exaggerated swagger.

"That's not how I walk!" Ben yelled after him, running to catch up.

"Sure, you don't pal." Han grinned and nudged him.

"Grr!" Ben opened his mouth wide and closed it again, gnashing his teeth together. "I'm a scary monster!" he held up his hands and tried to snarl- an attempt that was greeted with amused laughter from his father. "Don't laugh!" Ben frowned. "I'm supposed to be scary! Run, Daddy, run!"

Han shrugged. "Well excuse me!" he said in mock offense. "Augh! Help me- someone help me! My shorty kid's suddenly become an overly imaginative creature that thinks it's some sort of wolf thing!"

"Dad!" Ben folded his arms. "Run." he repeated.

"Hm… what if… I don't?" Han asked, seriously intrigued.

"Then I'll pull out my- I- uh… well I'll just… because I would- you'd see- you'd… be… then… then…" Ben stomped his feet again. "I'd make you, I guess…" he ended rather lamely.

"How?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"Enough questions!" Ben roared in what he considered an 'evil' voice. "Run… ooh hoo hoo! I'm a scary monster! Boo!"

Han swallowed. Something was a little off. "Uh- hey! Look, we're here. My buddie's old junk house. You wanna get yourself a treat down the road or something?"

"Ok."

"Here's some money. Hurry back. Straight back, you hear?" Han gazed down sternly at his son.

"Like I said, Dad, I don't wander. Nope. Not me." Ben grinned sheepishly.

Han heaved a great sigh, all traces of merriment gone from his face, a cold feeling seeping into his stomach, like a heavy rock had just dropped into it. Right now he just needed a break from Ben. From worrying. From thinking. As if he didn't have enough of that. "Whatever you say."

"Great! See ya, Dad!" and Ben ran off with a shout of glee.

"Yup…" Han rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "See you…" Then he turned and knocked at the door.

Meanwhile, Ben had made a beeline for a cafe that sold his favorite snack- Porg Pops.

They were basically lollipops made with porg hair, a special ingredient that made the pops taste sweeter and look pretty.

Ben should know.

He had researched it thoroughly before hesitantly deciding to try it. He'd run to his mother and buried his face in her dress, sobbing about something incomprehensible the day he'd seen the new food the bakery near his house was selling.

Leia had had to calm him down before understanding what Ben's problem was.

He was afraid they were killing Porgs to eat. To put in those 'useless candy things' as he'd put it.

"At this rate, the boy will be a vegetarian…" Han had muttered, shaking his head.

But Leia had sent him a look that shushed him right up.

Eventually, Ben had returned to the bakery and had a deep conversation with the man who sold the treats there. He'd been kind to explain that no, they didn't kill Porgs in order for people to suck on candy, they only plucked a few hairs off them. A virtually painless procedure.

Ben had finally relaxed an allowed his father to purchase two for them, one for him and one for Leia who surprisingly had more of a sweet tooth than Han.

So now Ben strode confidently to the little cafe, smashed between an apartment building that looked ready to topple over at the slightest hint of a breeze, and a pet shop with the strangest things Ben had ever set eyes on.

Wow, was that a Gungan in a uniform selling droid parts?

Ben hurried to the pet shop, all previous thoughts of his sweet and promise to his father forgotten, and pressed his face against the glass.

It was.

Ben ogled in wonder, completely captivated by the little wookies tottering around the Gungan's ankles.

A sharp bark from some shady looking alley had Ben tearing off that way, his five year old attention span on overload.

On every corner and block, some new fascination caught Ben's eyes.

One Hutt here.

One ship there.

Ben had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Everything was so exciting!

It was when he finally caught sight of a poster with Luke's face on it, a rally for strike (Ben had no idea what Luke had to do with that sort of thing, especially in a remote place like Jakku) that Ben was jolted back into reality.

He had to find his father!

Ben licked his lips and tried retracing his steps, wringing his hands as he did so.

Was this the turn he'd taken? Or this one? And was this the droid he'd seen, or had it been a silver one?

More and more, panic began to set in, as did the dark.

All at once, the boiling Jakku sun had disappeared behind the grey clouds.

Ben shivered in his thin jedi uniform. Maybe he should have just stayed at the cafe.

Who knew how long his little trip had taken?

He knew he'd probably scared the heck out of his dad by now. And how would his mother react when Han returned empty handed? Without their child?

Ben winced as he pictured the encounter.

No, no, no! He had to reach them before. Before!

 _What an idiot I am,_ Ben thought, clenching his small hands into fists by his sides as he ran wildly, to and fro. _I should have just listened to Dad. But no, I'm too adventurous for my own good. I'm too much my parents' boy_ … at this Ben had to smile a little.

 _Ok, think, Ben… think!_ He squeezed his eyes closed and set his feet firmly on the ground, as if bracing himself for impact.

Then he took a deep breath.

 _Come on!_

Soon, only a little at first, a small breeze picked up.

Ben clenched his teeth to keep from breaking out into violent shivers.

Leaves flew all around. A mini tornado had been created by his feet!

 _No, not that!_ Ben shook his head, and a shower of rocks and twigs that he'd picked up with the force rained down on him.

He shook the pebbles out of his hair and tried again.

 _Focus._ That was all he needed.

Focus. Focus, focus, focus!

"FOCUS!" Ben screamed suddenly, frustrated with himself. "No!" he kicked a wall in his rage, a thick slab of stone dislodging and slamming down onto his foot.

"OW!" the boy howled and fell back, crying a little now.

"No…" Ben looked down at his hands. No, he had to control it. He couldn't let his rage- his temper, get the best of him. No, he knew better than that. He _was_ better than that.

"Come on, come on, come on…" he muttered unceasingly, eyes closed again. "Please…" he whispered desperately.

He opened his eyes. He was all alone. No one was around.

He was alone.

Ben's breath hitched in his throat.

"No… no- no!" This time Ben's fist shot out and smacked the pavement. "No…" he cried softly, his chin falling forwards onto his chest, asleep.

"Hello."

Ben let out a yell as he instinctively crawled backwards, away from the sound, shielding his face from any possible danger.

A person giggled from somewhere in front of him.

"I- what?" Ben blinked and rubbed his eyes. A girl about his age was surveying him with a smile. Not a mean one. Just… a knowing one.

"You're lost, aren't you?" she demanded at once.

"No," he said.

"Yeah. You are." the girl said.

"No!"

"I think you are."

"Am not!" Ben screamed at her, voice raw and hoarse from his yelling fit from the night before.

"Uh huh. Then where's your mommy, little boy?" the girl asked, eyes glinting.

Ben was taken aback. Here was a girl at least half a head shorter than him, speaking as if she was the oldest in the world.

"I'm Rey, by the way." the girl said, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Rey? That's an awfully weird name for a girl. But- you know- Jakku…" Ben laughed.

Rey looked hurt. But only for a second. This was swiftly covered with a cold sneer. "Says the poor little lost boy with no one to care for him."

Ben bit his lip. The girl had a point.

"Sorry." he said at once. "I'm not usually this rude. The name's Ben. Ben… Solo."

"Oh." the girl, Rey, backed up slightly, her hand retracting.

"Don't be scared…" Ben said gently, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.

If he was older than her, he was meant to be more mature, he supposed.

"I'm not scared." the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Ben didn't know what else to say.

"But you might want to back up too- now!" Rey roughly shoved Ben, sending him spinning backwards into a garbage can.

"Hey- what was that for?" he demanded indignantly, picking himself up.

"You're welcome." she mouthed at him as a stampede of animals Ben had never seen before raced through, trampling the ground on which Ben had stood just seconds before.

"Oh- wow…" Ben gasped. "What are those, Rey?"

The girl looked surprised. Almost like no one had ever said her name before. Or… not much.

Ben blushed slightly, the name had just rolled off his tongue. He hadn't meant to, really. It had been an accident. It had just seemed so natural… Embarrassed, Ben ducked his head and waited.

"They're Joopalinks. Rhino like things. Friendly, actually. If you don't get too close." Rey smiled again, something Ben noticed made his stomach feel all fluterry.

"Oh- right." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I knew that."

Rey cocked her head at him.

Ben had the fleeting feeling that he would never really be able to get away with lying to her.

"Ok. Fine. You got me." he huffed, throwing up his hands. "I didn't know."

"Looks like Jakku's people aren't so clueless after all, huh?" Rey asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe not." Ben folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "So, uh… can you tell me how to get out?"

"Out?" Rey frowned. "Oh. Yes. I can."

Ben waited in silence.

"Where's your family then?" she asked. And Ben noticed her voice was strained.

For such a little girl, her eyes held a certain wisdom in them.

 _Like mine_ , he thought suddenly. His dad always said his eyes were somewhat weathered and knowing.

"I-" Ben's voice broke. "They're… where are yours?" he found himself asking instead.

Rey looked away for the first time since they'd met.

"I- oh… I'm sorry." Ben put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Rey did not say anything.

"I- if there's anything we can do… my parents would be happy to help with anything you might-"

"You know," Rey cut in. "I've never had a real friend before."

Ben froze. He choked on the steady stream of words flowing out of his mouth, and coughed into the crook of his elbow.

What was wrong with him?

"It's nice." Rey continued, paying no attention to the dilemma of her companion. "To have someone to talk to…"

"I- yeah. I think so too." Ben managed to croak at last.

Rey looked up at him.

"Cold- you know…" Ben rubbed his throat and feigned a sick look. "Just recovering…"

"When are you going to realize I can tell when you're not telling me the truth?" Rey asked with a grin.

"I don't know, Rey… I'm a slow learner, I think." Ben replied, recalling the stinging words his uncle Luke had told him after a particularly bad training session.

"Don't believe that." Rey said. And Ben was struck with the way that she said that. Like she'd known him for ages. Maybe centuries.

"Thanks…" Ben said awkwardly shuffling his feet in the arid ground.

"So." Rey seemed to pull herself together even more. "Where are those parents of yours, Ben Solo?"

Ben couldn't help crack her a grin back. He liked how it sounded when she said his name.

"Well…" he racked his brain as he struggled to remember. "It was… somewhere in… the, well… the desert…"

"Sorry, no desert here." Rey said sarcastically, motioning towards their surroundings.

Ben shrugged, a sick feeling creeping into his senses again.

He hated being lost.

So, so much.

"Ok. Ok. Let me think…" Ben closed his eyes.

"No one's stopping you." Rey's sardonic tone came.

Ben opened an eye. "Sh, I'm concentrating." he said.

"Oh, sorry- sorry! Please, carry on! Sleepwalking- or whatever it is you think you're doing!" Rey hissed.

Ben sighed. Yeah, that wasn't going to work. "It's the force!" he told her, hoping for some sign of recognition.

"Yeah, I've heard of that stuff…" Rey said with a shrug.

"I'm a jedi!" Ben whispered, suddenly really proud of the post he had accepted more than unwillingly.

"And I'm queen of Hoth."

"No- I'm being serious!"

Rey paused and eyed him warily. "Really." It was more of a statement than a question.

Ben nodded solemnly, running a hand through his hair impressively.

"Ok then." Rey gave him a fake, forced smile. "Then how come…" she reached out and snatched the lightsaber that hung from Ben's belt. "You have- this?"

Ben gulped. "It's a lightsaber." he informed her importantly.

"Yes, I know genius…" Rey hurried on. "What I mean is, if you're a jedi- a real one, then why are you carrying around a fake weapon?"

'Fake weapon' rung in Ben's ears. It was true. But how did this girl know these things?

"Padawans… like me… ancient tradition or something, I think Uncle Luke said… um…" Ben stammered on.

"Wait, wait , WAIT…" Rey s

hushed him quickly. "Did you say- Uncle Luke?" Her eyes averted instinctively from Ben to Luke on a torn poster behind them.

"Yes." Ben breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, some sign of recognition of the name. "I'm his nephew."

"Then… you really are Ben Solo?" Rey gaped. "And- this- this fairy tale costume… it… isn't a costume at all?"

"No, of course not! It's real alright!" Ben said.

"I…" Rey's voice was hushed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING A JEDI IN TRAINING WOW WOW WOW!" her voice raised several octaves.

Ben lost all of his bravado at once. The genuine humble feeling that overtook him was real. Suddenly, he felt like the smallest boy on earth.

"It's not… that amazing…" he said truthfully.

"Are you kidding? You're super lucky!" Rey said.

"I'm… not so sure." Ben replied.

"What? I'd love to be in your place! Just think of it! And Luke's your uncle! Wow! The heroes, from the stories… they're- they're you're family!" Rey gasped.

Ben shrugged. Now he wished she didn't know. He'd liked it better when she'd liked him for him. Not for his bloodline, like most people did.

"But that's completely insane!" Rey began to circle Ben, making the boy slightly nervous. "Yes, I see now… the tell tale braid, the kaki robes… interesting…"

"Um… what are you doing?" Ben asked uncomfortably as Rey examined him interestedly.

"Just taking it all in." she chirped brightly. "This would make a great story to tell my parents- meeting a real little jedi!"

"I'm not little…" Ben said weakly.

"Oh, sure you are! Just like me, I suppose. I don't think on that much, though. I've gotten to busy with looking out for myself all the time, I guess…" she said.

Ben was very quiet as if he had just picked up ons something Rey had said earlier.

"It thought… I thought you said your parents were dead." he said at last.

"No, not at all! They've just left for a bit. They'll be back soon. Oh, they'll love to meet you! And when I tell them we're friends! A real jedi! I never imagined… I'm sure our paths crossed for a reason! Maybe…" she paused, as if both dreading and anticipating her next words. "Maybe you're supposed to tell them...where I am! You know, in case they've forgotten! Just a little reminder, if you don't mind… I mean, if General Leia- from the stories- is your mother… then maybe… maybe- she must! She must know my mother!" Rey clapped her hands, overcome with the happy thought. She stood there beaming at Ben for a moment.

"Er… that's not really how this works. I don't think…" Ben began.

"Oh! I can't wait! I'm so glad we met! I'm sure now that you must have been sent for me! Did they send you to get me? My parents? Are you their messenger? A jedi meant to escort me- to them?" Rey breathed, her fingers tracing the bumps on Ben's fake lightsaber.

For a second Ben was tempted to say he had indeed. But then he realized he was in a lot of trouble as it was, and Rey's anger was not something he needed. Besides, he'd already failed at lying to her multiple times. Enough times.

"No… I'm sorry…" Ben told her softly. "I'm not… I've never met your parents…"

"But I'm sure- they must have mentioned me… they could know your mother! They might be… might be working for her right now!" Rey said, sounding a little winded as her excitement seeped away.

"Sorry, Rey… I've never seen them, honest. Actually, when I was being a jerk back there, when we met? I'd never even heard of the name Rey. Just thought it sounded more of a boy's. I'd never met a guy Rey before. Or any Rey's for that matter. You're the only one." Ben explained.

"Oh." Rey looked torn. A bittersweet smile on her face. "Oh. Alright. That's nice. You're the only Ben I know too, actually." she dug fingers into her arms as she hugged herself, rocking on her heels. "Maybe… maybe my parents will look for me tomorrow then…"

Ben was horrified to hear a small sniff to his left. Rey's eyes were swimming with tears, but she was determinedly playing with a stick in the mud, her eyes fixed on a spot above Ben's head.

Ben felt a surge of uncontrollable grief with her. And the crazy notion to hug her. Instead, he firmly planted his feet in the Jakku desert and tilted up his head to peer at the sun. "Yup, my parents are freaking out." he predicted.

"Oh…" Rey got up from her perch on the sidewalk. "Oh- yes. Sorry. I forgot. Let's… keep going. I'm sure we'll find them soon. Especially if… if they came with a ship. Um…"

Ben gave her a quick nod and set off at a quick pace towards a street that vaguely seemed familiar, leaving Rey staring after him. Seeing her tears had given Ben a sour feeling. Like- like he really did wish his mother knew Rey's parents. But something told him they didn't. What kind of a person left behind a little girl like that?

A bubbling anger formed in the pit of Ben's stomach, and his fists clenched instinctively. He made for a brick wall, ready to lunge, but then caught sight of Rey, trailing along behind him, looking slightly dejected.

No, he wasn't going to let out that unnecessary anger. He could contain himself. Plus, the least thing he wanted was for Rey to see him humiliate himself.

"So!" he said, stopping suddenly. Rey bumped into him from behind in surprise.

"What- what's wrong?" she asked him urgently, eyes wide.

Ben smiled at her concern, and noticed that her right hand had flown to the staff that hung by her back.

She was little, but not unprepared.

"Have any siblings?"

"No."

"Yeah- me neither."

"But… you've got your parents." Rey seemed a little puzzled by the random question Ben had asked her.

"Yeah… about that…" Ben gave her an apologetic look. "Listen, Han and Leia? They're not as cool as everyone thinks. Or maybe they are. I wouldn't know. They spend all their time at work. Work, work, work. The Resistance, the rebellion, whatever it is they call it." he made a face. "I hate it."

"What?" Rey looked surprised. "But- but it's the fight… against the First Order!"

"That's all talk. I've seen what they do. Yap and yap, and give their jaws a fine workout. But when it comes down to planning... And getting down to doing… nah, they're no good like the rest of us."

"I can't believe you're saying this…" Rey's face showed a trace of anger, and her shoulders had tensed.

Ben swallowed and went on. He had to talk to someone about this. Now. "Yeah… they never have time for me… and, I'd be ok with it if they actually got something done… but… they don't!" now it was Ben's turn to rub his nose on his sleeve. "I hate it. This stupid war. All of it! I'm done with the jedi… I never wanted to be one in the first place! And Uncle Luke… how anyone can love him is a mystery to me. He's a cranky old man with bad breath. And he's a no good teacher. He doesn't care about me! Only his precious cause! Bleh- they're not family to me, just coworkers!"

"Ben…" Rey sensed this was a sensitive topic for him and gripped his arm comfortingly. "I wish I could help."

"You can." Ben pulled away from her.

"I can? How?" Rey looked eager to do whatever she could.

"You can be my friend, Rey! Come with me. To my home planet. We'll get you a place to live and… and I'm sure someone would adopt you-"

But Rey had already wandered off, staring at the horizon. "I...can't, Ben. It's sweet of you, really it is. And… I appreciate it. But… I have to wait for my parents. Here. I have to find them, Ben. I have to. And… and I'm really glad I met you. I can already tell we'd be great friends if… if… but- I can't. I just can't. Sorry…"

"You're waiting for this to end, aren't you? For your parents to come skipping out of a ship one day and hug you. And feed you, and tuck you into bed. To protect you, so you don't have to grow up so fast. Right?" Ben fought the lump that had formed in his throat at Rey's decline. But maybe he could still convince her. "Yeah, it isn't happening. Believe me, I'm like you. I know how this is going to go, and it's not headed well for us. I have to put up the little kid act for my parents. So they think I'm normal. Fine with the fact that they're rarely around. To kiss my cuts or sing songs to me. Or play games. This war, Rey, it ruins families. And childhoods. You and me? We've been through a lot more than most kids." Ben lapsed into silence.

"That was dramatic." Rey gave him a small smirk.

"It's true…" Ben was panting at this point, feeling like he had gotten a load of his chest.

"I still have hope. I think. My mom- my dad? They're coming back for me. I know it. They loved me. They must have lost me or something…" Rey started quietly.

"Sort of like me?" Ben put in with a smile.

Rey laughed. "No, not like you. Because with you, we're gonna find your parents. Now. Let's go, Ben. We can do this." she slipped her hand into his and tugged him forwards.

Grinning, Ben followed, trying to slow down his hammering heart.

At last, after a dizzying maze of huts and portion stations, Ben finally spotted the pet shop.

The Gungan with the uniform was tidying up before closing.

"Ha ha! Yes!" Ben pumped his fist in the air.

"This it? Does it look familiar?" Rey asked.

"Yeah. This is it. Right in front of my dad's friend's house. Let's go!" Ben ran forwards, only to stop with a jolt.

Rey had stopped walking.

Ben looked over his shoulder at her. "Come on!

"I just… I feel like it's too soon… to let you go… like- we need each other…" Rey said, looking a little confused as she said so. Almost like she hadn't planned on saying anything at all. "Forget what I said…" she said quickly, catching Ben's stunned look. "Uh… yeah, let's go, then."

Ben paused. For a second he considered telling her what Snoke told him whenever he felt lonely. That darkness could be harnessed. That it could be turned into strength. Beyond any others'.

Ben might learn to channel his anger into something other than the punching bag he now used his stuffed animal bear as.

Snoke said…

Wait. No, Ben wasn't even supposed to be hearing him. His parents might get mad. They wouldn't understand. Not him, not his feelings.

So instead, feeling very conflicted, he opened his arms wide.

Rey tilted her head at him, asking an unspoken question.

Ben nodded at her invitingly and Rey hurtled into his arms, giving him a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you, Ben…" she murmured.

"I feel like we'll be seeing each other again." Ben said mechanically, although he felt they really wouldn't.

His family outings were rare, and he highly doubted they'd come back to Jakku, no matter how much he begged. They hadn't come for a family vacation, after all. His father had to have his business meeting with an old friend, and Leia was meeting some officials to talk about how things were going.

So even though Ben was allowed to tag along, he wasn't really spending any quality time with his parents. He knew they found him a bit of a setback.

Rey seemed to sense were his train of thoughts were going.

"I know we will." she said confidently, taking a step back. "Here- look." she held out a smooth, tiny grey rock with the word 'friend' on it. Her handwriting was not very neat. And she hadn't capitalized correctly. But he couldn't care less.

He took the stone from her and almost automatically brought it towards his heart.

"Thanks." he ground out. He wasn't going to cry. Not him. He was a big kid now.

Rey seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she turned away quickly, swatting at her eyes.

"I- bye…" Ben said. And he felt like this was it. Good-bye. Like Rey wouldn't get closer to Han's friend's house for fear of giving in to Ben's offer. To go with him and his parents.

Rey waved and then took off at a sprint, without a second look back.

Ben couldn't help feeling like he'd just lost a lot.

"Is this him?"

Ben looked up, startled and shaken from his thoughts.

"BENJAMIN BAIL SOLO ORGANA!"

Ben winced and stumbled back. Oh, boy. Han was mad. Oh boy.

"Where have you been, you crazy rascal?" Han demanded, seizing his son firmly by the ear.

Ben cried out in pain, seeing stars before his eyes, as he was forced to walk beside his father.

"I've been… out." Ben mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Han's eyes were flashing dangerously.

Han's friend and the man who had asked if Ben was the right boy backed up quickly, mumbling about not wanting to interfere in family matters.

"We are going straight home from this, young man. Do you have any idea what a scare you gave your mother?" Han asked angrily.

Ben shook his head through his teary eyes.

"Let's go. Move." Han said, dragging Ben out of the house and up a dirt path.

At last they made it to the Millenium Falcon.

Chewbacca hurried forwards quickly, growling something and reaching for Ben tenderly.

"No! Chewie… get Leia." Han barked.

Ben bit his lip. Man, was he in for it now.

Chewie trotted off with an uneasy look over his shoulder at the two Solo boys.

"Now, Ben, where have you been?" Han demanded as they waited for Leia.

Ben groaned softly. He had no idea where exactly. He hadn't exactly entered a building. And he'd been lost! If he'd known, he would have been right back to the ship.

"We're in Jakku, Daddy." Ben said quietly.

"No kidding!" Han released Ben with a flash of his hands.

Ben fell over unceremoniously, caught off balance.

"Where. Were. You?" Han repeated, his voice a lethal soft.

"I don't know! I don't know, Daddy! I got lost!" Ben yelled.

"Why?"

"Because I wandered! I wandered off! Ok?! Fine, I admit it. There! Are you happy?" tears were streaming down Ben's face.

Han was breathing hard.

"It's not like you and Mom could care any less, though." Ben blurted. And instantly regretted it.

He looked up to see his mother, looking pale, standing nearby.

"I- oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" he started up at once. He was relieved to see Leia's eyes were dry.

But still she cocked her head and buried her face in Han's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"You watch your mouth." Han growled at his son over his wife's head.

"I'm- so, so sorry… I didn't mean to make you worry… I know you love me… I- I-" Ben his head into his hands.

At last, Leia turned around. "At least you're safe." was all she said before turning to go back up the ship.

Ben let out a shuddering breath.

Han sent him a warning look, mouthed, "We're not done yet." and stalked off after his wife.

"What am I doing?" Ben asked himself, left alone with his thoughts. "I wish I could just be five and- and play with toys and go to the park with my parents and…" he could not go on.

Three hours later, when all was dark and Chewie called him in for dinner

He made his way into the ship, hoping for another chance to apologize, to talk to his parents.

But when he reached the table, he found two already used plates. They'd eaten without him.

For the next few days, Leia and Han avoided Ben more than usual, talking to him only in short phrases.

Ben was more miserable than ever.

And Snoke seemed to pry into his thoughts more and more.


End file.
